Helicopters
Helicopters are a type of enemy found in the game Agent Turnright. Blue helicopters Appearance Blue helicopters are shown from a side-view and are composed of an oval shaped body, from which a tail extends out of, and a propeller on top. The body of the helicopter is predominantly dark blue with a lighter shade of thin ridged material forming a square-shaped window frame near the front of the helicopter. The window glass if black while below, near the middle of the helicopter, is a single small black wheel attached to the helicopter by a short pole. The tail section of the helicopter is also dark blue like the body, with its shape being cylindrical with a pointed section at the back on the top, and a curved section on the bottom. The propeller is placed in the middle of the helicopter's body and is completely black. The propeller consist or a single long rectangular blade attached to a stub-like cylinder in the middle, which is in turn attached to a larger and slightly wider cylinder, with that larger cylinder fixed on the helicopter. Game information Blue helicopters first appear on stage 3 making their second and final appearance on stage 8. Both helicopters behave differently in each stage with common elements to them both being that they hover in the air moving over platforms and drop projectiles. In stage 3, a blue helicopter appears over the platform the stage takes place moving back and forth while dropping projectiles. If contact with bullets from Agent Turnright's gun is made, the helicopter will lose health with depletion of its health resulting in the helicopter crumpling, falling off the screen, and the stage to be completed. In stage 8, a blue helicopter appears briefly in only two instances and cannot be destroyed, unlike the previous helicopter. The helicopter will quickly swoop downwards near certain platforms within the stage and drop a projectile before moving upwards, with the projectile breaking upon impact and blasting a chunk out of the below platform. File:Blue_helicopter_projectile.png|A projectile from the blue helicopter in stage 3 File:Second_blue_helipcopter_projectile.png|A projectile from the blue helicopter in stage 8 Grey and black helicopter Appearance The grey and black helicopter is shown facing forward from an overview perspective and is predominately black. Extending behind its main body, of which is slightly curved at the back with sharper corners at the front, is a thick cylindrical piece with a thin spinning blade at the far back, a piece in the middle of this blade attached to a thin vertical pole, and this pole extending into a a structure of small width that tapers at the ends similar to a pyramid. An identical but larger blade is present coming from the middle of the roof of the helicopter's body with the area where it connects being surrounded by a grey square. Matching this grey colour is the window on the very front of the helicopter, which occupies the majority of the surface, and is shown as being square with an abruptly tapering section at the bottom. Lastly the back of the helicopter is flanked by a structure on either side that extends outward and consists of a short horizontal square attached to a vertical pole. Game information The grey and black helicopter only appears in stage 12, where its destruction is necessary for the completion of the stage. After a line of guards have been defeated in stage 12, the helicopter will appear coming from the right side of the screen and move in a set pattern consisting of moving left, partially stopping a short distance away from the house on the left side, then moving in a curve upward, and finally moving back to the right side to go off-screen. All the while the grey and black helicopter is moving, silver missiles are being dropped in intervals. Contact from the bullets of Agent Turnright's gun will result in the helicopter losing health, indicate by the red bar on the top of the level, with fully depleting the helicopter's health sending it crashing on the ground below. File:Destroyed_first_black_plane.png|The grey and black helicopter destroyed Black helicopter Appearance The black helicopter, as its name suggests, is predominately black with lighter shades being used to imply depth. The main body of the helicopter is rectangular with a vertical cylinder of a slightly smaller width extending out of the front, and a smaller partially curved rectangle attached to the back. Two propellers are present on the main body of the black helicopter with one being placed near the front and the other near the back. Both are composed of a single thin black blade with a barely visible pole attached to it in the middle, which in turn is attached to the helicopter with a grey square border around it. At the front of the cylinder is a structure composed of rough tapered edges vaguely resembling a pyramid with a shot pole extending out of the top into a shorter horizontal pole. Attached to this horizontal pole is another propeller that is smaller but still identical to the others. Lastly, flanking the front-most section of the main body, is two structures composed of a vertical rectangle extending to a horizontal rectangle attached to the body by a smaller horizontal rectangle. Game information The black helicopter only appears in stage 15 and is very similar to the grey and black helicopter. After a line of guards in boats are defeated, the black helicopter will appear after a short interval coming from the right side of the screen. The black helicopter moves in the same pattern as the grey and black helicopter with the first set of missiles it fires while moving to the left side of the screen being dropped when it reaches the middle of the stage. Like the black helicopter, health is depleted upon contact with Agent Turnright's gun as well as being measured in the same way with a red bar at the top of the screen. Upon depleting all of the black helicopter's health, it will crash and disappear into the sea below. Trivia *Blue helicopters are one of the two enemies, the other being guards, that reappear in different stages. Category:Enemies Category:Agent Turnright